My Digital Dream
by Silent Lullabies
Summary: The eve killed much of the human population. In order to keep humanity running GP units were created. In this digital world can a real love survive? 2x1 3+4 and other pairings
1. gray day

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writting, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
My little vacation is over and I'm back to writting. I'm taking a few Honors and an AP course this year so I'll have to stick with short stories for awhile. At least until Christmas break. Please review. A author can give up due to lack of feedback. After all, why force deadlines upon yourself with no reward at the end of the day?  
  
****  
  
The sidewalk darkened as raindrops fell from the gray sky overhead. A chill wind blew at the autum leaves. The brightly colored leaves danced over the street and into the air, completing wild acrobatics.   
  
Dispite the somber suroundings the walking boy whistled a tune and half skiped on his way. His feet playing the beat to the cheerful song.  
  
The youth walked up to a small building. Concrete and steel that held no spark of life. No character at all. Just another box in a city of thousands just alike.  
  
The door made a beeping noise that alerted the secretary of the youth's arrival.   
  
The wheat haired girl looked about his age. Her blues eyes had been focused on a photo in a magazine. It was of Mariyonette, the main character in Digital Dreams, the new ballet.   
  
The actrice was a slender blonde girl with oddly forked eyebrows. She was in a metalic blue dress who's looked like a circiut board. A metal tira like piece adorned her head, confining the long blonde hair. He'd have to see the ballet sometime. It was supposed to be really good.  
  
"Hello sir. How may I help you?"  
  
The boy smiled brightly at the girl. He might not like girls but he still liked to flirt a little now and then.  
  
"Sir makes me sound so old. Please call me Duo. I have an appointment with Doctor J. Yould a lovely lady like yourself guide me to him?"  
  
  
"You may call me Relena. I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
The girl smiled at the compliment and usuered him down the hall. The clicking of her high heels contasted the lower notes made by his boots. It was a nice beat, something one could dance to.  
  
"Here we are. Are you buying or are you having repairs? I never can tell the difference between the cutomers and the product anymore."  
  
"I'm buying today. Your right, they seem to get more advanced everyday. Some GP's even buy your products themselves. A little girl ran into me the other day, chasing a ball. SH e fell back and her head hit the cement ans it twisted at a odd angle. Before I could move to pick her up and see if she was alright I was her stand and read just her hed and instert a loose wire."  
  
" At times it's scary how real they are but then ever since the eve we couldn't very well do without them. Unlike some purists though I like the Gp units. As far as I'm concerned they are as human a you and I."  
  
The boy frowned slightly at this but smiled before the girl could notice the change.   
  
The girl smiled and said her goodbyes as she walked back to her station. The magazine laying across her console.  
  
Duo looked at the large metal door and pressed the entry key. The door slide upward and allowed entry. Some might like these but he still prefered the old woden doors that used to be common so long ago.  
  
With a soft sigh he walked forward into the large room. It's artifical light surrounding him. 


	2. awakening

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
  
I apologize in advance for this chapter.   
I need to work on my writing skills.   
  
****  
  
His black pupils adjusted to the bright   
artificial light. His violet eyes   
scanned the room as he walked forward.   
With a soft click the door slide shut   
behind him.   
  
"Doctor J? I'm Duo Maxwell, I made an   
order over the vid-phone last week."  
  
The youth turned to face the sound of   
rustling papers. leaning over a desk   
was an elderly man. His hand and eyes   
were replaced with robotic parts. They   
looked old fashioned. Gp units had   
better replacement parts.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Maxwell. You wanted a   
modified 01 unit correct? I'll take you   
to it as soon as I get the paper work."  
  
The man's normal hand grasped a small   
stack of papers as stood up. His lap   
coat swung at his heels as he walked   
over to the youth and motioned him to   
follow.   
  
Duo walked behind and looked around him.   
The bright lights flooded a slightly   
cluttered room. Robotic parts and   
papers lay on every surface and a few   
fond a home on the tile floor.  
  
The clacking sound of J's heels stopped   
as Duo turned to face the elderly man.   
His own boots became silent.  
  
"Here we are. Look over the unit and   
make sure it's to your liking. I'm sure   
it will be, after all Gp units are   
perfect. After that we'll go over the   
papers and it's yours."  
  
Duo frowned at the Doctor's statement.   
Nothing was perfect. Who would want   
something to be anyway? That meant it   
couldn't get better and there was no   
hope for a brighter future. Flaws were   
what made things unique and wonderful.   
Not that he would tell the Doctor this.  
  
Duo's slender fingers pressed the   
capsules release key. With a slight   
hissing noise as air rushed into the   
capsule as the door moved to the side.  
  
His violet eyes grew wide as he stared   
at the unit before him. The android was   
beautiful. Soft synthetic brown hair.   
Asiatic features. Long eye lashes the   
brushed the pale plasti-skin. It was   
breath taking.  
  
"He's more than what I asked for. Just   
give me the paper work and I'll be on my   
way J."  
  
The old man smiled as he pulled out the   
papers onto a semi cleared desk.   
  
"There's just a few questions I have to   
get through first. First of all what is   
your use for the Gp unit? Second, I'm   
not quite sure I understand your   
background information. Third, this   
unit is highly modified and uses the   
latest of my advancements, are you   
certain you can handle a Gp unit of   
rank?"  
  
Duo played with the tip of his long   
braid as he finished signing the last of   
the papers. With a quick stroke he was   
done.  
  
"I run an orphanage and since funds are   
low it's better to have a Gp unit help   
with the work than try to pay a worker.   
I'm sure I can handle him. What   
questions do you have with my past   
anyway?"  
  
The old man searched a pile of papers   
before finding one to his liking.   
Holding it up he skimmed it until his   
robotic finger landed on a typed line.  
  
"This."  
  
Duo read the line and shrugged as he   
handed the signed papers over to the   
doctor.  
  
"My mother was a proto type Bio Gp unit.   
You should know that only five were   
made and that they could have offspring.   
Well I'm proof of that."  
  
The doctor's mechanical eyes reflected   
the light of the room as he put the   
papers aside.  
  
"Indeed. Well everything is in order   
you may activate it and leave. You pay   
at the front console."  
  
Duo thanked the man as he slide his hand   
behind the androids neck. Finding the   
small button, he activated the unit.   
  
Duo's breath became caught in his throat   
as he stared at the cobalt eyes of the   
unit. He truly was breath taking.  
  
"Well 01. Let's get going. We need to   
be back home before the kids get out of   
school."  
  
The unit nodded slightly and followed   
Duo out of the brightly lit room. It   
remained silent as Duo handed his   
credits to Relena and mumbled about his   
wallet losing weight. What a strange   
human. 


	3. strange

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
I once heard some one say this.  
  
There a few rules in life. Don't sweat the little stuff. Everything is little stuff.   
  
Unfortuatly those little bits of stuff come in large groups and have speed dial to all of their friends. Thus the updates of this story will most likely be irreagular.   
  
****  
  
Gp unit 01 stared at the human before him. He punched in a set of numbers into the key pad before the large door moved to reveal another door.   
  
The second door was unusual. It was not made of any synthetic substance in his data banks. Scanning further, 01 located the inforamtion he desired.   
  
It was wood. It was used for alot of the purposes synthetics are now used for. Why would this human use it now? After all he had a perfectly good air locked door that completed it's function.  
  
Duo pressed against the large oak door and entered the building. He loved that door. Something real with a little bit of soul in it. It might be scratched and a bit battered but it could hold memories. It was one of a kind.   
  
"well this is it. I guess I'll give you the grand tour. THe downstairs holds the kitchen, dining , and rec rooms. The upstairs holds all of the bedrooms and there are bath rooms by the top and bottom of the stairs."  
  
01 nodded slightly and folled the braided human. The rooms here were very odd. The lamps were decorated and looked as if they had been repaired multiple times. They weren't even the most efficent so why would someone waste time and effort on such things?  
  
The floors wer covered in the wood substance as well. The strangest thing yet was the fact the floor was then covered by a muti-colored woven cloth. According to data it was called a rug.  
How very strange.  
  
As the pair went through the last of the rooms the front door blew open. From the opening, over a dozen children rushed inside. Their voices mixed with one another as their feet stomped across the wooden floor.  
  
"Settle down and no yelling."  
  
01 puzzled over that statment. He said there was to be no yelling. Yet the tone he used to supply the information was classified as a yell.   
  
Before the unit could continue that trail of thought, he was surrounded. The eyes of many chilren rested upon him and he wondered why. Hadn't they seen a Gp unit before? After all Gp's were nearly as common and humans. One Gp to every three humans.  
  
"Well everyone, I'd like you to meet 01. He's going to be helping me out."  
  
The children made small noises of awe. A small one with pale blue eyes and blonde hair spoke up.  
  
"It's nice o meet you, I'm Quatre. You seem very human. Duo's not so strange he just has he just prefers a different way of life."  
  
01 became once again confused. How had the boy known he thought Duo was strange. He hadn't said anything.   
  
The boy must be an empath. Those were rare before eve but were thought to be nonexsitent now. How could that be with one standeing before him? The data was wrong?  
  
Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
I once heard some one say this.  
  
There a few rules in life. Don't sweat the little stuff. Everything is little stuff.   
  
Unfortunately those little bits of stuff come in large groups and have speed dial to all of their friends. Thus the updates of this story will most likely be irregular.   
  
****  
  
Gp unit 01 stared at the human before him. He punched in a set of numbers into the key pad before the large door moved to reveal another door.   
  
The second door was unusual. It was not made of any synthetic substance in his data banks. Scanning further, 01 located the information he desired.   
  
It was wood. It was used for a lot of the purposes synthetics are now used for. Why would this human use it now? After all he had a perfectly good air locked door that completed it's function.  
  
Duo pressed against the large oak door and entered the building. He loved that door. Something real with a little bit of soul in it. It might be scratched and a bit battered but it could hold memories. It was one of a kind.   
  
"Well this is it. I guess I'll give you the grand tour. The downstairs holds the kitchen, dining , and rec rooms. The upstairs holds all of the bedrooms and there are bath rooms by the top and bottom of the stairs."  
  
01 nodded slightly and followed the braided human. The rooms here were very odd. The lamps were decorated and looked as if they had been repaired multiple times. They weren't even the most efficient so why would someone waste time and effort on such things?  
  
The floors were covered in the wood substance as well. The strangest thing yet was the fact the floor was then covered by a multi-colored woven cloth. According to data it was called a rug.  
How very strange.  
  
As the pair went through the last of the rooms the front door blew open. From the opening, over a dozen children rushed inside. Their voices mixed with one another as their feet stomped across the wooden floor.  
  
"Settle down and no yelling."  
  
01 puzzled over that statement. He said there was to be no yelling. Yet the tone he used to supply the information was classified as a yell.   
  
Before the unit could continue that trail of thought, he was surrounded. The eyes of many children rested upon him and he wondered why. Hadn't they seen a Gp unit before? After all Gp's were nearly as common and humans. One Gp to every three humans.  
  
"Well everyone, I'd like you to meet 01. He's going to be helping me out."  
  
The children made small noises of awe. A small one with pale blue eyes and blonde hair spoke up.  
  
"It's nice o meet you, I'm Quatre. You seem very human. Duo's not so strange he just has he just prefers a different way of life."  
  
01 became once again confused. How had the boy known he thought Duo was strange? He hadn't said anything.   
  
The boy must be an empath. Those were rare before eve but were thought to be nonexistent now. How could that be with one standing before him? The data was wrong?  
  
  
"01 could you read them a story while I get dinner ready? There is a book self over there by the floor lamp.   
  
Books? Those were outdated before Gp units were even prototyped. Data disks were more efficient. This human obviously didn't care about efficiency. Then why did he buy me? Why do I care, I wasn't programmed to. 


	4. name

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
  
The story Gp 01 is reading it send. Just a little bit of self promotion and it has to do with the plot later on.  
  
****  
01 read the titles of many of the books before finding one to his liking. According to data banks it was a fairy tale. This should please the children.  
  
The Gp unit sat down upon a worn green couch. The children surrounded hi; sitting on the couch, chairs, and floor alike. They sat there silent, their eyes pleading for the tale to begin.  
  
Gp 01 opened the old gray book and began.  
  
"Once upon a time..."  
  
With each fight that took place the kids yelled and moved. Cheering for the good guys and hiding behind furniture when it seemed the end was near. As the last page was coming to an end the each had a bright smile on their faces. Perhaps books weren't as out dated as he had thought.  
  
"...Duo smiled at the memory as he kissed his love like the first time. Softly at first and then with more passion as the melted into each other under the full moon. Duo looked at the boy in his arms and a single star fell from the sky. "  
  
The children clapped and Quatre stood and walked straight up to 01. With a smile upon his face he hugged the Gp around the neck and returned to his seat by a silent brunette boy. The silent child wrapped an arm about the blonde and smiled faintly.   
  
How is it that the empath made the other boy happy? He hadn't said a thing and empaths receive emotions, they don't send them. They seem almost like one of the couples in the story.   
  
The story was strange but entertaining. According to databanks a romantic couple consists of a female and male. Yet most the couples were of the same gender. They seemed so happy.  
  
" 01....I was wondering what I should call you. You need a name."  
  
The Gp unit stared at the the blonde boy. It was true, 01 wouldn't serve well as a name. What could he use then?  
  
"Could I call you Heero? You look like the character from the book. See? You have the brown hair and blue eyes. You're just as handsome too. If not more so."  
  
The blonde blushed and hide his face in the dark fabric of his friend's shirt. The brunette held him with one arm, letting his fingers slide through the blonde hair.  
  
"I'll be Heero then."  
  
The newly named Gp smiled. It was a nice name. Heero looked at his fictional counterpart. The boy looked happy in the arms of the braided character. I wonder what it would be like to be in someone's arms like that.   
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Before the sound of Duo's voice had died away the assembled children had broke out in a mad dash for the dining room.   
  
01 watched as Quatre was overwhelmed by the rushing mob and began to descend o the floor. Before he landed upon the hard wood floor, the Gp lifted him up. 01 held Quatre's pale hand as the silent boy took the other. Together they entered the dining room. 


	5. a lot to learn

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
  
Heero stared at the seated children as they ate. Sounds of pleasure escaped their mouths as they ate what the data bases classified as a pizza.   
  
It was said to be a very popular dish in it's time but why? It contained excess fats and sodium.   
  
"Here."  
  
Heero turned to see The small hands of Trowa offering a slice of the dish. The melted cheese hanging from the tip as the various toppings were stuck to the yellow substance.  
  
Though any Gp unit could use a power outlet rather than food, Heero felt it would be rude to refuse. Besides, the boy spoke so little. It would be cruel to push away an offering when he opened up to another.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Heero bit into the slice. It was hot but it tasted so wonderful! No wonder it was popular and the kids loved it. He took another bite and the flavors of the toppings flooded his taste sensors. Italian sausage and peppers were especially wonderful. Why would anyone choose a power outlet over such tastes was now beyond Heero. It might be more efficient but this was bliss.  
  
Trowa and Quatre smiled happily.   
The brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde before biting into his slice again.  
  
****  
  
"Heero could you hand me those dishes?"   
  
The blue eyed Gp nodded and placed the requested items in Duo's grasp. The human smiled and returned to his task of cleaning the cheese stained plates.  
  
"Why did you buy me? It seems I'm not of much use here and you don't seem to think much of efficiency. Also, why do I look like the character in the book? Did you order for it?"  
  
Duo stopped his task and turned to look at the Gp. He hadn't heard him talk that much since he bought the guy.  
  
"I do need help around here and the kids need to have someone else they can depend on as well. I can only do so much in a day. Efficiency has nothing to do with it. If you recall the 01 unit was the first production line after the proto types. You were what I could afford. As for how you look, I had a dream as a kid and I wrote it down. That's the story you read. I thought since appearance came free with a 01 I thought I'd make you look like him."  
  
Heero nodded and felt something hurt inside of him. Heero searched for the cause and was stunned. Search shows no physical problems. Then why did something feel cracked in his chest, threatening to break?  
  
"Also, I needed a friend. Someone to talk to. Someone who could look after me once in a while."  
  
Heero stared at the braided boy. A single tear drop hung at the corner of his violet eye. He brushed it away as it began to trail down the boy's pale cheek.  
  
"I'd like to do that."  
  
Duo stared at the Gp. Shock written on his face. It was obvious he wasn't expecting an answer like that.  
  
Heero smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. His chest didn't hurt any longer. It felt warm like Duo's skin.  
  
"Thank you Heero."  
  
Duo leaned on the Gp's chest and smiled happily. Heero Looked down at the boy and couldn't help but smile as well. The boy was so warm, in more ways than one. He knew he was feeling an emotion over this boy, but which one? He had so much to learn.  
  
He wanted to learn so much about this strange human, and the feelings he evoked.   
  
Heero stopped his musings to see that the human had fallen asleep. Effortlessly lifting the slender youth up, he walked into the boy's bedroom and laid him down. Covering the braided boy's body Heero looked at the calm face of the youth.   
  
Heero brushed a wisp of brown hair away from the boy's face. He marveled at how soft it was. Like liquid satin. The GP smiled as he walked away and closed the door on the slumbering beauty.   
  
"Good night my friend."  
  
With that the Gp sat down on a chair and entered stand by mode. 


	6. missions

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
  
Heero leapt over the couch and dashed down the hall. Hit circuits buzzed as his central processor ran over mission. As he ran up the stairs and swiftly made his way through the upper hall. Finally his objective. The Gp lifted the object and made his way back to the front room.  
  
"Thanks Heero, I got to go before I'm late."  
  
The blonde boy lifted himself on his tiptoes to give the Unit a light hug around his neck. Smiling, the boy grasped his backpack and followed Trowa out the door.  
  
"I hope you had fun because this happens every morning."  
  
Heero turned to see the source of the words sprawled out over the couch, playing with the tip of his braid. The youth was smiling as he stared up at the Gp.  
  
"Should be interesting."  
  
It was true. He got to use his skills and abilities to gather lost items in as little time as possible. Like a contest of sorts against himself and the clock.  
  
"Hope you still say that after a week or two. We need to get you some cloths today. You can wear the same thing forever."  
  
Duo was right. Though the outfit in question completed its job and could be washed. He had nothing to wear while it was cleaned or if it wore out.  
  
Before Heero could say what was on his mind, Duo was up and walking towards the door. Key cards in hand the youth gestured for the GP to follow.  
  
****  
  
Heero scanned the countless aisles for the braided boy. He had found some affordable and serviceable clothing, now he needed to find the boy.   
  
This was no good. Heero set his sights on the nearest security cam and hacked inside of its program by remote access. Using the stores defense system, Heero located his target by the formal wear section. Pulling out of the security system, the GP made a bee line for the youth.  
  
"Mission complete."  
  
Duo hardly suppressed a surprised yell. He glared slightly at the GP before a smirk formed upon his face.  
  
"It's not a mission and don't do that! Nearly gave me a heart attack. We need to get you a suit of some sort for adoption days. It looks better it the children's care takers look respectable. I need to gat a new one, mine's getting too small."  
  
Heero didn't see the connection but nodded anyway. He scanned the formal wear section from the stores price database. There wasn't anything here within Duo's price range according to the Orphanages account records. He'd have to change that.  
  
Before a human could blink, Heero had hacked inside the price system and lowered the price of two suits he judged would suit Duo's unique tastes.  
  
Heero walked over to pick up the two newly priced suits.  
  
"These, now let's get going, I don't have credits so you have to come too."  
  
Duo followed with a surprised look on his face. Heero must know what he's doing. I hope they don't cost too much, I'm getting used to eating.  
  
Heero laid the items on the counter as the cashier ran through them.   
  
"That will be forty five credits."  
  
Duo's mouth hung open for a moment before he regained his composure. He pulled out his currency card and paid the lady. He watched as Heero lifted the bags and led him out of the store.  
  
"I can't believe they were that cheap! I mean I couldn't find a suit for less than eighty credits let alone two and all the other stuff you got."  
  
"I guess I'm good at locating bargains."  
  
Duo nodded. Heero didn't feel the need to tell the boy what he had done. After all, the store was still making a profit and what Duo didn't know, he couldn't protest. 


	7. emotion

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
  
I've been feeling a little down as of late. I know I shouldn't be. Either way, I hope this chapter looks better to you than it did me.  
  
****  
  
Duo stopped and turned to see Heero staring as a store window. Inside the window a small Bp stared back at his Gp friend. Duo couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
  
"Could you go find a table and I'll go buy us lunch alright Heero?"  
  
The Gp nodded and walked off in search of a table but not with out a longing glance back at the store window.  
  
Duo smiled to himself as walked towards store. A soft bell recording greeted his ears as he pushed open the door. It was a lot nicer than the buzz tones but he still preferred real bells. The funny thing was that bells would be cheaper too.  
  
The braided youth looked through the display at the window before finding the Bp that Heero had been staring at.   
  
Duo picked up the small thing and headed straight for the counter. He nearly laughed as he saw who the cashier was. It was the long blonde haired girl he had seen in the magazine when he bought Heero. Oddly enough she was holding a news paper and in the picture was that Relena girl singing at a mic.   
  
"I'd like this one please, and it's care kit."  
  
The blonde put the paper aside and punched in the serial number for the Bp and kit.  
  
"Are you sure? This is a rather old model. its creators made it with the flaws of a real one."  
  
Duo handed over his currency card and smiled.   
  
"I'm sure. Besides the flaws make it better. Besides I already have 01 Gp and they have the flaws of the real things too. That's the best part."  
  
The girl smiled slightly and returned the card and handed the purchases over.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm an altered 01 model. Most humans don't like a Gp that can develop a personality and thoughts that are not in the owner's control."  
  
Duo smiled and thanked the GP girl before heading out of the store. He quickly bought some lunch as a Japanese joint and headed over to Heero.  
  
****  
  
"Close the door and come over here, I have a surprise for you."  
  
The Gp did as he was told. A surprise? For me? Why would he do this, I'm only a Gp unit. An old model at that. Even Doctor J couldn't completely get rid of my flaw. I'll have to hide it or Duo will replace me. Gp's can't have real emotions.  
  
Heero walked over to Duo and tried to kill his feeling of excitement.   
  
"Here you go!"  
  
With that Heero found the Bp from the store in his arms. It looked just like his last owners pet. The synthetic fur tickled his plasti skin. His data bases told him that the Bio pet was modeled after a golden retriever. A breed that had all but died out like every other living thing after eve. A real one costs a fortune and had to be signed up to a breeding program.   
  
Heero felt liquid collect in his eyes as a droplet fell down his cheek. The GP drew back in shock from his own actions.   
  
It looks like Duo will get rid of me now. I still have that flaw. I'm a used old model Gp. Maybe I can be used for scrap.  
  
Heero's trail of thought stopped as Duo's hand came to rest on his Heero's check and his thumb wiped the tear away.  
  
"I thought it would make you happy. Guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Heero, don't cry."  
  
Heero just stared. He had never expected this.  
  
"It's alright. Just a memory from my old owner."  
  
"If you ever want talk about it you can. That's what friends are for."  
  
Duo was his friend? Heero smiled at the thought. That meant Duo didn't mind his flaw. He could stay with this strange human.  
  
"Thank you Duo. I'd like that."  
  
Duo just smiled and leaned in to kiss the Gp's lips. An eternity passed in the few moments before Duo pulled away.  
  
"No problem, any time."  
  
Heero felt at loss for words. He just smiled and that seemed to say enough to his human friend. He definitely enjoyed having a friend. 


	8. even more

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough.   
Since I make no profit outside of joy of   
writing, think of this as free   
advertising.  
  
****  
  
Heero awoke from stand by mode as the small Bp pawed as his leg. He lifted the tiny creature off the floor and held it close to his chest. It felt warm against him, as if it was alive. Heero smiled at the thought.  
  
He walked into the large living room and sat upon the aged couch still holding his precious bundle. The furry thing licked his hand and whimpered softly before going into stand by mode.   
  
SO that was the problem. He had been lonely and wanted comfort. It was more like a real puppy than an android. Maybe I could become human, or at least almost.   
  
"what are you going to name it?"  
  
Heero lifted his head to see the braided boy, his violet eyes questioning. He must have just awoken for sleep still filled those eyes.  
  
"Can I call him Wing?"  
  
Duo smiled brightly and leaned toward the Gp before planting a soft kiss upon his cheek. A pale hand touched the spot and creased the Gp's skin.   
  
"Of course, he's yours."  
  
Heero mused over this and stroked the small pup in his arms. His brow furrowed in thought until he lifted his gaze back to the boy and smiled slightly.  
  
"Like how I'm yours? Is it like our being friends?"  
  
Duo chuckled and kissed the androids forehead. What was so funny? He liked belonging to Duo. He liked having a friend, and he liked the soft kisses and touches he received. He loved all of it.  
  
"He's your pet and I don't think we are friends anymore."  
  
Heero stared at the boy's smiling face. No, it can't be. what had he done wrong? He had felt emotion; he was no better than scrap metal.  
  
Duo saw the sudden change in Heero's expression and inwardly cursed himself. Heero might be brilliant but he didn't know about emotion and human affections. He doesn't know that I fell in love with him.  
  
"We're more than friends. I love you Heero."  
  
Heero stared unbelieving. Love was a strong human emotion. According to all the information he knew, it was something shared between family, and between lovers. He wasn't family so was this beautiful human asking him to be his lover?   
  
"I'm not sure what that is but I'd like to learn."  
  
The violet eyed boy sat on the old couch beside him and kisses him softly. Duo's scent flooded over him. The braided youth's lips pressed  
  
"I'd like to teach you."  
  
Heero laid his head upon Duo's shoulder and felt the boy's warmth. Leaning further into the pleasant heat source and closed his eyes.   
  
Duo brushed a stray lock of hair away from his new love's face. Smiling he returned to the embrace of sleep with Heero by his side. 


	9. roses and rain

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writting, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
Sunlight filtered through the curtains into the shadowy room. Its warm rays brushing against Heero's face as he lay upon the bed. An innocent look upon his resting face. Duo stroked the brown hair away from the closed eyes as he smiled to himself.   
  
The braided boy leaned in to place a soft kiss upon his love's cheek. As he pulled away, Heero's eyes fluttered and opened.  
  
"Good morning love."  
  
Duo's heart melted as he saw a smile appear upon the Gp's face.   
  
He isn't a GP anymore. He's too human to be called anything less. My Japanese prince.  
  
"Good morning Duo."  
  
Heero leaned forward and pressed his lips against the youth's. Duo's lips were so soft yet firm under his own. They were delicious. It was a mellow sweet flavor with a hint of spice. *Heero brushed his tongue against those lips and savored the taste. Finally he pulled back as licked the last of Duo's flavor from his lips.  
  
"We better get up, it's adoption day. I already told the kids to get ready. It's about time we did the same."  
  
After one last kiss the two parted and began to prepare for what was to come.   
  
Heero attempted to comb his unruly hair into some sort of order. With an exasperated sight he placed the comb down in defeat. He was fighting a losing battle when other missions had yet to be accomplished.  
  
As he moved toward the closet for his suit, Duo entered from the bathroom. Clad in only silken boxers and a towel about his hair. Heero forced his mouth shut and his mind to work again.  
  
Duo sat upon the bed and began to brush the ends of his still damp hair. The water made his chestnut locks a dark mahogany that gleamed in the sun's light. Heero felt his feet move him towards the bed as he took the brush from the soft hand and began to brush.   
  
Duo smiled as Heero slide the old silver brush through the silky locks. His fingers deftly removed each tangle as to leave the strands unharmed. He revealed in its softness and smell. It smelled like roses and rain.   
  
Heero finally took up the long locks and separated them into three sections. He stroked them as he maneuvered the hair into a braid. As he reached the tip he picked a black band off the covers and tied it tight enough to hold well, but loose enough to leave the hair unharmed.  
  
Duo rose and kissed the Japanese boy.   
  
"Thank you Heero."  
  
They both smiled as they continued to prepare for the events the day promised to hold. All the while stealing glances at one another. Perhaps emotions were not a flaw, at least not with his strange human. 


	10. watching

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writting, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. Between homework, school, and attempting to sleep I haven't had much spare time. I hope this is worth the wait.  
  
****  
  
Duo watched from the shadowed corner as clients entered the orphanage. They came in couples and alone. One was a grayed man in an aged suit. An expression of grief played on his face as if the stain of another's passing could not be lifted from his eyes. Heero was certain he had lost someone dear to him during the eve.  
  
Duo's purple eyes flickered over to the door. Entering was a red haired woman. It shone with intensity while her Violet blue eyes were dull.   
  
Every face held some form of saddens in it. Some only had the faintest hint of sorrow while others seemed haunted by the lost souls of the past.   
  
Duo watched them enter through the scared door until his gaze rested upon Heero.  
  
The Gp stood on the side lines near the window. His silhouette was outlined in bright sunlight that shone through the glass. The boy's cobalt eyes looked at the crowd with a piercing gaze. It was not harsh but curious. Ever now and then they would soften at a grief stricken face or a small smile be offered to an unknowing mourner.  
  
"Thank all or you for coming. If you would all take a seat the kids will begin their presentation and afterwards you can speak with them one on one."  
  
The sound of chairs sliding over the wooden floor sounded in his ear as he watched Heero move over to the far wall. His hair floated softly on a non existent breeze as his eyes shone brightly with the smile upon his face.  
  
The braided youth took his seat as the first child walked up upon the make shift stage.  
  
"My name is Chang Wufei. I am eight years of age. To my knowledge I am the last of the Chang clan. I'm in the scholars program at school and I am learning martial arts. "  
  
The Chinese bowed and walked off stage. As he sat down an air of relief surrounded him. It was soft aura that most wouldn't of noticed but it seemed even the proud boy could feel afraid.  
  
"I'm Quatre Rebarbra Winner, it nice to meet all of you. I'm seven years old and have been at Maxwell's since I was three. I play the violin and piano and I enjoy chess. "  
  
The blonde slowly sat over by Wufei. His pale hand rested on the Chinese youth's shoulder. The black haired boy smiled and nodded to the other as he watched the stage.   
  
"I have no name though most call me Trowa. I'm around nine years old. I play the flute."  
  
The green eyed boy sat next to Quatre and stared into space. None of the families had ever spoken with him. His quiet ways and sad look only reminded them of memories they wished to forget.   
  
Duo watched the blonde and brown haired boys intertwine hands. The only reason Quatre never left was because he wouldn't leave Trowa. Quatre would become possessed and enraged when separated. Every family brought him back within a week only to be shocked at the cheerful boy he became once beside Trowa.  
  
Each of the children walked up and spoke of themselves. Some smiled, some looked about to cry. They all deserved a family to go home to, and even if they were not picked he would be their family. As would the other children and now Heero would be there for them as well. They even had a pet now. No matter what, their childhoods would be of happy memories and dreams. 


	11. ghost

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
Heero watched as the red haired girl sat upon the aged couch. She looked about the crowded room and released a sigh. She looked tired, as if fatigue had put out the light of life and dust had covered the unused candle.   
  
From the corner two sets of eyes appeared. Quatre moved to sit on one side of the girl as his green eyed friend stood beside him. The blonde boy placed his small pale hand upon hers and a tear slide down his cheek. Lifting his shining blue eye so meet hers he smiled.   
  
For a moment the girl looked alive again but the dust soon settled back, though it was lighter than before. She gave a half smile to the blonde and turned to Trowa. As if seeing a ghost her pupils widened and her mouth dropped slightly.   
  
As she regained her composure she remained staring at the green eyed boy. The youth gazed back emotionless, the only thing that was ever alive about the boy was his cool green eyes. Calculating and wise beyond his years they saw everything but divulged very little to anyone but the blonde boy.  
  
Quatre intertwined his small pale fingers with the other boy's hand. The calluses and sun darkened lent him strength as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Are you going to take Trowa away?"  
  
The red haired girl looked at the shivering blonde. His wide blue eyes shone with unshed tears and his small frame shook from an unknown fear. He looked like porcelain doll about to shatter upon the floor.  
  
"He reminds me of my dead brother. I'd like to adopt him, but don't worry he can come visit."  
  
The blondes shaking grew worse at her words. Silently Trowa wrapped a strong arm around the smaller boy and stared with deadened eyes at the girl.  
  
"I won't go with you."  
  
"How come? Wouldn't you like to be a family? I live at one of the last circus."  
  
The boy's eyes grew harder and his arm more secure about the blonde boy's shoulders.  
  
"I don't deserve or want a family. I'm staying with Quatre. Besides, you don't want me; you want me to bring back the dead of your past."  
  
The girl's head drooped and tears fell upon her pick sweater, staining it red. Droplets of blood upon the cherry blossoms.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
The threesome stared at the speaker. None had noticed his movement towards them and all were curious as to what the words meant.  
  
"Stay here for awhile. Let the past go and live by your feelings. It's the only way to live a good life."  
  
The red head nodded and a small smiled crossed her face as the tears ceased falling. Trowa placed a calloused hand over hers and continued to hold the blonde with the other arm.   
  
"By the way, my name is Catherine."  
  
The blue eyed boy nodded turned to leave. Wing needed an energy pack and the small group needed time. 


	12. blue void

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
Duo smiled and shook hands with each of the visitors as they exited through the battered oak door. His smile didn't reach his violet eyes; he was too tired and disappointed to even create a convincing mask. It didn't matter though; the visitors hardly looked at him. They were too lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Sighing, the braided boy closed the door behind the last of them. His artificial smile fell and his hair hung limply down his back.   
  
The kids must be disappointed. They had all worked hard to prepare for today, each had cleaned and practiced. They had all dressed up and tried their hardest. Not a single child was adopted. The only brightness was that a young lady had asked to work here for a meager wage with lodging and food included.   
  
  
A warm hand rested upon Duo's shoulder. In surprise the youth drew away from the hand his eyes wide and muscles tense. His body relaxed after seeing it was Heero. He mentally smiled to himself as he remembered having the boy in his arms. Even if Heero did sleep, he looked innocent in his version of rest. Soft hair upon his face and dark lashes lying on his cheeks.  
  
Heero stared at the braided boy. Why had he pulled away? Perhaps he had been mistaken. That must be it. After all, no one wanted a Gp with emotion. Emotion was what had killed his previous owner. It was what was killing him and all of humanity from the inside.   
  
The cobalt eyed Gp could feel a pain begin to form in his chest. Liquid collected in his eyes and he felt the pain spread. This wouldn't do, he needed to kill these feelings. They had already caused enough trouble. Entering his memory banks, he sent a delete command to all files connected to his emotions towards the braided human. They were useless and cheap. Just like Heero.  
  
Duo left his musings and looked back at the Gp's face. A strange blank look was in his eyes. His hand grasped as his suit, just over where the heart should be.   
  
"Heero, are you alright?"  
  
Duo laid a hand upon the GP's cheek and watched Heero's eyes close. A soft click could be heard as Duo felt the Gp begin to cool under his touch.  
  
"Heero? Wake up this isn't funny any more."  
  
The braided youth slipped his hand under the brown locks of hair and pressed the restart. A rabid series of clicks were heard and slowly Heero's lashes lifted to reveal the deep blue eyes, but something was missing from them. They had lost their icy glaze over a warm heart. They were empty of feeling. No passion burned in them. No pain haunted their depths. No loving warmth looked upon him. Nothing but a blue void. 


	13. irreplacable

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry for not updating as often as I'd like to. I should probably stop taking up space with my stories. I suppose I should just quit at my attempts at fanfiction since they seem to always fall short. Thus, I'd like to apologize for this chapter before hand.   
  
****  
  
The young man twisted the tip of his braid as he anxiously waited. Lines of worry etched themselves over his features as his eyes darkened with doubt and fear.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell but I cannot reverse the process entirely. The unit deleted its memory entirely. I've only been able to reprogram some personality traits. If you would prefer I can order a replacement. After all this is a rather old model. I'm sure you'd prefer an appliance that is more up to date."  
  
Duo glared at the elderly Doctor J. How could he say that? Heero wasn't an "appliance". He was more human than most real people. You couldn't replace him.   
  
"I'm keeping Heero. Even if he isn't himself I won't abandon him. Not now, not ever.  
  
The doctor unhooked the cable running from Heero's neck to the main computer. The Gp's eyes faded as he once again turned off. His body lifeless and still against the metal hanger. He looked like a broken boy and it tore at the braided youth's heart.  
  
"Here is a data card. It contains the emoti-block and control system. It should keep him from doing this again. This is why we discontinued the 01 line. Emotions and free will aren't necessary in an android. I' don't know was the OZ corporations were thinking.  
  
Once again the violet eyed youth was filled with fury and hatred for the old doctor. How could anyone be so cold? Emotions and a person's will were the most important part. This man wanted Heero to be no more than a tool.   
  
Duo wanted him to be the fallen angel he had fallen in love with as a child. Perhaps that's what went wrong. He had wanted Heero to be a figment of some writer's imagination. He had become like everyone else, living in a fantasy within the gray world. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Heero would be who he chooses to be and would bestow his love upon who he wished. Even if none of the Blue eyed boy's love was for Duo.  
  
Duo ceased his musings and lifted the motionless boy into his arms rather than use the transport. He might be a GP but no one would dehumanize him again. Not if he had a say in it.  
  
With this promise to the unconscious boy, Duo left the building and entered the dismal streets of the city. The braided youth stared ahead of him as he placed his feet in the direction of home. 


	14. faded light

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
I didn't know anyone even read my rants. Apparently a few people do. I still plan on taking a break from writing, but I'll finish MDD first. I need to study for mid terms and get some sketches in for my art class. I'll see if I can do some one shots of short stories during that time but I won't be able to keep up with the longer fics I seem to write. Enough of my babbling; I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
****  
  
The boy watched from his seat upon the aged couch. The object of his attention moved past unaware of the eyes that gazed upon him.   
  
The braided boy laid the motionless Gp on the chair before moving his hand through the soft hair and pressing the activation button. A soft hum could be heard as the system booted and with a click the Gp's eyes opened to reveal their blue color. The gaze was now blank and directionless. It was so unlike the focused and intense look that once filled those eyes.  
  
"He choose to forget, didn't he Duo?"  
  
The braided youth quickly turned to face the speaker. His eyes showed his shock, it was obvious he had not noticed the small blonde boy upon the couch. It was even more unlikely for him to have noticed his brown haired friend who was sleeping with his back against the couch's side.   
  
"How did you know Quatre?"  
  
The blonde stared at the older boy with sadness echoing in the depths of the seas within his own eyes. Pale hands clenched at the hem of his blue shirt as he frowned softly and spoke.  
  
"I felt pain coming from someone after the people left. I thought it was one of them until I heard a voice ask why had he pulled away. It sounded like Heero. He's as good as human; he has emotion and a soul. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to feel and hear him."  
  
Duo looked at Heero with soft tear filled eyes though not a drop fell from the violet clouds.  
  
"I pulled away. He touched me and I was surprised, I didn't know it was him. Was that why he did this? Heero, I'm so sorry."  
  
A small tan hand brushed against the braided youth's. A now awakened Trowa kissed his hand and offered a small smile before moving the embrace the blonde boy.   
  
Trowa never was a boy of many words yet he was easily understood by his actions. He was offering comfort and telling the boy he was not at fault. It still felt like it was his fault, it he hadn't pulled back it wouldn't have happened. So many what if answers but none of them had happened so it was no use to ask what if.  
  
"He's still in there Duo. Maybe not the memories but his soul is still there. That's what is important."  
  
Duo looked into the eyes of blue once again. They were blank and emotionless but within their dulled depths was a small faint light covered with fog and surrounded by mist but it was there.  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I'll pull him out of there or I'm not the great Duo Maxwell. 


	15. only you

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
I realise this story doesn't deserve reviews but if you could take a moment of your time and respond it would really be helpful. Just to let me know someone reads this and if they like it or not. I don't think it's too much to ask since I took the time to write but I may be wrong.  
  
****  
  
Dark brown eyes focused on their target. Ever watchful every fiber in his being tightened, ready to spring forward at the slightest hint of movement. The surface under his feet moved upward and he quickly leapt skyward and landed upon the target.  
  
"WING!!!"  
  
At the sound of his name the small bio-pet scurried off the bed and raced out into the hall. Duo wiped the too real saliva off his face and stared at the old clock on the wall. It was little past four in the morning and Duo Maxwell was awake. Life was not fair.  
  
With adrenaline pumping through his veins and drool upon his sheets, the braided youth thought it wiser to stay awake than try to reclaim the refuge of slumber.  
  
Slipping on a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt, the boy stumbled into the bathroom. Spiting out the last of the tooth paste, he brought out an aged silver brush. Engraved upon the handle was a cross covered with roses. Tracing his fingers over the smooth lines he sighed softly to no one but himself.  
  
****  
  
"Mmmm...smells wonderful Duo."  
  
Catherine slipped into the kitchen and breathed in the sent of pancakes and fresh coffee. The red haired girl smiled as she saw the first of he children walk in behind her with sleep filled eyes and hungry mouths.  
  
"It should be ready in just a minute. Could you hand me the plates Cathy?"  
  
The girl smiled at the nick name and hurried to place the dishes down. Within no time, each plate held the soft fluffy cakes and each were soon topped with berries and whipped cream.   
  
The last of the children filed in and found their seat. The moment their plates touched the table their forks sank into the sweet breakfast treat.   
  
Sounds of appreciation could be heard as they packed in the cakes like hamsters and seeds. Their cheeks stuffed and your lips upturned in happiness.  
  
Duo could not help but smile at them. He turned to clean up but stopped. In front of the sink stood Heero, his eyes lost and melancholy as he watched from the outside.  
  
"Heero...would you like some?"  
  
The Gp stared blankly at Duo before turning his head down towards the floor.  
  
"It would be a waste."  
  
The braided boy placed his hand under the Gp's chin and lifted his gaze. Smiling he took Heero by the hand and sat him amongst the others. Placing a plate before him he motioned for the boy to eat.  
  
"It's not a waste at all, now dig in."  
  
The Gp needed no more encouragement, in no time the plate was cleaned.  
  
Quatre was right. He's still Heero. No one else can eat that efficiently and look like he's in heaven. No one else can capture my heart. Only Heero. 


	16. petals

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
I must admit I was very surprised to have received so many reviews in such a short amount of time. I hadn't known that many people had even heard of me, let alone read or liked my stories. I'll be sure to finish MDD before my break. After that I'm afraid I'll have to stick with shorter stories for the most part during the school year. I might do a longer story on the side and set it up after I finish or come close to finishing. Thank all of you very much and I hope to hear comments or opinions from you again if at all possible.  
  
****  
  
Duo leaned further back into the cool metal bench. He stared to his right; tall emotionless buildings sprouted from the concrete and tore at the gray sky. People walked quickly to their destinations without a second glance at anything except their watches. Adults wore dark colors while rebel teens walked about it artificially bright clothing that were painful to look at. Cars moved over the dark gray roads as the artificial lights told them what to do.  
  
Duo's eyes continued to watch the mechanical movements until his eyes rested upon something different and out of place in among the shades of gray and loud colors. The point of interest walked across the street, all the while looking up at everything the world had to offer with awe.   
Upon reaching Duo's side of the busy road, the youth stopped and looked up into the gray sky to find a red balloon slowly float upwards. Above the buildings it soared until the breeze caught it and tore it from view.   
  
The boy finally turned away from the now empty sky and looked to the left. Duo's violet eyes quickly followed.  
  
A handful of trees stood in a small area of grass that was the city park. The last time he had seen tem they were dark and lifeless. Their aged branches were twisted and bare. Mere skeletons clawing at the sky.   
  
Now they were different. With the youth walking among them they seemed to come back to life. Their branches lightened from gray into a rich brown color. Upon every twig, new life grew. As the youth looked upon them they burst forth with soft sakura blossoms. Rich reds mixed with flushed pinks and pale white petals. As the breeze brushed against them they moved in a symphony of color. A gentle rain of stray petals carpeted the grass as small wild violets seemed to come forth from the ground. The old decaying brown grass was replaced with new growth. In the center of all of this was the youth who seemed lost in it.   
  
With a rush of movement Wing leapt from his lap and raced to play in the color with the youth. Duo smiled as he watched Heero try to evade the playful canine. The boy at first seemed annoyed by the creature's actions but soon began to smile as he found the fun in the simple game.   
  
It was beautiful to watch. How could he have doubted that Heero was still in there? He was already beginning to come out again. In time he would be whole again. He was blooming with the trees into the person he was. The person he would always be. 


	17. rose

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been writing much. To say the least it has been a rather difficult weekend for me. I was called Sunday morning, and told that one of my best friends had committed suicide and that another friend had tried to stop him and ended up in the hospital. I was called during fifth period today. Jason had been clinically dead for five minutes. Thanks to the efforts of the medical team they gave him a second chance at life. Kat is out of ICU and both are in stable condition. For the first time in years I cried. This time around I'll make more certain that I'm there for my friends. Anyone who considers doing such a thing as suicide should consider that they might think their suffering is over, but it's only the beginning for everyone around you. During the time I thought my friend was dead, I felt hollow. That I had contributed to his death. I hope no one has to feel that horror. To know that pain. So I dedicate MDD to my friends Kat and Jason, and too everyone who has to go through the things I have in the past 24 hours.  
  
****  
  
Some time later  
  
****  
  
Duo smiled at hiss reflection as he straightened his tie. With a wink and a grin on his face the braided youth walked out to the room he shared with Heero. The pale blue curtains swayed in the breeze coming from the open windows. Soft filtered light entered the room and danced over the walls and hard wood floor. The now full grown Wing, lay stretched out upon the cobalt colored rug, his tail wagging as he dreamed.   
  
He was probably dreaming about chomping down on Duo's shoes again. It used to be that a single pair could last more than a year. Now he had to go to all ends to keep a pair from being chewed apart in a week. The canine was growing out of it at least. According to the books he had read it should end around the second year. Until then, it's a reinforced safe for his sneakers.  
  
"You should wear this Duo."  
  
The braided youth looked to his side at the speaker. Th blonde boy held up a delicate white rose. Its petals reflected every ray of light that touched it, making it seem to glow from within. Its small leaves were a dark emerald green stained with blue. Duo knew it came from Quatre's garden.   
  
The blond had started a garden with Trowa and Heero's help over a year ago. The back yard now breathed life from the flowers, fruit trees, and vegetables that sprung from the earth. Quatre smiled down on all of them lovingly as he tended the smallest sprout to the tallest tree. Trowa had grown to smile and lose his mask in their silent presence. Heero too had been calmed while helping with the plants.   
  
Duo lifted the rose from the outstretched hand and carefully attached it to his suit. Its leaves lay against the black cloth as the white petals seemed to grow from it. Neither boy could help but smile at the effect.  
  
"I better get moving if I don't want to be late. Are you sure everything will be alright with just Catherine here?"  
  
The blond nodded and pushed the braided youth towards the door"  
  
"You can't keep your angel waiting forever. Now go. Trowa and I will help Ms. Catherine."  
  
More like they would find a nice place to curl up together. Those two had always been close. Now was no exception. It was rare to go a day without seeing them kiss or lay in one another's arms. It was adorable to watch them.  
  
"I'm going already! Have fun with your clown prince Quatre."  
  
The blonde blushed at the pet name he often used for the brown haired boy. His pale cheeks tinged with a rosy pink as he readied himself to protest but intead gave Duo another push and closed the door behind him. 


	18. dancing dolls

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
Kat is out of critical condition and on her way to recovery. Jason is still in critical but stable condition. They have been some of my closest friends and I don't want to lose them, especially to death. I'm writing a get well story for both of them. I get to visit this weekend and I hope Jason is awake by then. Since they can't make it to my birthday party I was planning, I'll bring it to them. They should be apart of it. After all they are my best friends and could use some cheering up.  
  
****  
  
Duo slid an arm around the silent Gp as they walked up the steps. The youth marveled at the soft locks of brown hair that brushed against the pale cheeks of his love. The same tresses moved at each step to cover the intense blue eyes that seemed to swallow him in their depths. Heero was breath taking in every way.  
  
The couple reached the top of the marble stairs and the braided youth opened the large door to the building. Upon entering, both boys stared with wonder at the lavish furnishings. Delicate crystal hung together to form a rose chandelier above them. Every ray of light reflected off of it in tiny rainbows and silver beams of endless light. One beam landed upon the petals of the white rose at Duo's chest as the pair continued into the room.   
  
Underfoot was a thick crimson carpet embroidered with white flowers and crescent moons. The carpet continued through the open doors across the room.  
  
Both held their breath as they walked past the doors into the next room. It was the theater.   
  
As they entered the lights began to dim and music began, telling the audience to quickly seat themselves. The boys hurried up the stairs to the balcony and found their seats towards the center.   
  
With wide eyes full of anticipation they stared at the darkened stage. Its thick curtains of scarlet hiding everything.   
  
The orchestra tuned for a moment before bursting into song. The violins softly sang as the flute and cello joined in. The music captured the audience as the curtains slowly moved like petals of a blooming flower. Within their folds was the silhouette of a young lady alone.   
  
A single light circled around the stage before resting upon her. Her long blond hair shone in the light as her costume gleamed. The dress was metallic blue and shimmered in the light as cold as ice but warmed by the sun colored hair. Adorning the girl's head was a metal tiara that held the strands of yellow in confinement.  
  
With a sudden burst of energy in the music the girl opened her eyes and began to move.  
  
  
The girl moved slowly, her arms curving to the side and over her head before flowing downward. Her movements were like a delicate puppet, forced to dance before its master.   
  
The violins snapped and with a rush of movement, the girl leapt into the air to land on the lowering swing of a bird's cage.  
  
As it ceased to lower, several dancers slowly moved onto the dark stage. Their every step seemed mechanical, planed and precise. Yet unlike the girl, they held no constrained emotion, just lifeless ordered movement. 


	19. digital dream

Title: My Digital Dream  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine sadly enough. Since I make no profit outside of joy of writing, think of this as free advertising.  
  
****  
  
Sorry I haven't bee updating. It's been a rather busy week for me. I'm happy to say Kat and Jason are doing much better. I was able to visit them this weekend. After losing at risk and testing out my birthday presents with them, I felt much better than I have in a while.   
  
****  
  
  
Duo grasped Heero's hand and mad a dash for their seats. With each step the lights grew dimmer. The orchestra practiced and then grew silent. Just as the last light flickered out, the boys seated themselves and waited for the last act to begin.   
  
Intermissions truly needed to be longer.  
  
The audience quieted as the first musical note broke into the air. A soft wistful sound that hung in the air and slowly faded like the last star at dawn. The flutes spoke up only to be joined by the strings and clarinets. Music washed over everyone, in waves of sound.  
  
The music quieted and the scarlet curtains opened once again.   
  
The blonde girl, Mariyonette, slowly moved forward as if in a trance. Her every step was echoed by chimes and bells.   
  
The figure of a long haired boy appeared. His wheat colored hair was pulled into a pony tail, leaving his feminine features exposed. He was dressed in anachronistic clothing when compared to the girl.   
  
An adapted military uniform of royalty that seemed to some how complement the metallic dress of the girl.  
  
Cymbals clashed and a flurry of movement ensued. A man in black leaped from the shadows and attacked the wheat haired boy. His sword swung through but found nothing. For the boy had already leapt into the air and landed behind his attacker. Before long a fencing match had begun between the two.  
  
The black man swung down only to hit the cold steel of the boy's blade. Neither moved for a brief moment before the boy again leaped away.  
  
All the while, the girl watched in fascination.  
  
Finally the battle was near its end. The boy knelt upon the ground as the man in black pushed him down with his sword. With a crack, the youth's sword snapped, its blade sliding across the stage. As the man's sword was held over head and came swinging down.   
  
The music died down into a hushed whisper. The man in black lay in the stage motionless. Standing over him was Mariyonette, with a slender fencing sword in hand.  
  
The boy stood and pressed his hand against her cheek before the two kissed and the scarlet curtains swung closed.  
  
The audience stood and rose into a storm of applause. The mechanical girl had her prince and the evil duke was dead. It was a happy, but hard won ending.  
  
****  
  
Later  
  
****  
  
"That was a wonderful performance. Thanks again for inviting us to the final show."  
  
Relena smiled as she hung up her costume.  
  
"Thank you and I'm glad you could come. Keep in mind though, if Zechs had not decided to quit the show lat month, I wouldn't have had the part."  
  
"You did a better job. I mean, you really looked like you were enjoying that kiss with Dorothy."  
  
The wheat haired girl blushed as they walked out to join the blonde girl. The four of them bid their farewells as they paired off and went their separate ways.  
  
Duo smiled and looked into the sky. It was so clear tonight. The stars shone brightly in the dark blue canvas of the sky. Tiny gems lit from within. Heero joined him in his awe at their sheer beauty. As they watched a star flew across the sky into nothingness.  
  
"Did you make a wish?"  
  
"I did a long time ago. My wish became a dream and it became digital only to become reality."  
  
"Did you make a wish Heero?"  
  
"Why would I do that? I already have everything I could ever want. I'm curious though, are you happy with that reality?"  
  
Duo moved to whisper into his lover's ear. His bangs brushing over the pale skin as he spoke.  
  
"Who couldn't be happy with you my digital dream?"  
  
Heero looked over to his braided love and smiled. Duo couldn't help but smile back. With the stars overhead, they leaned in and shared a kiss.  
  
  
  
Owari 


	20. Notes

Now that My Digital Dream is complete. I'd be glad to take suggestions or ideas for short stories. If there's a pairing you'd like to see, a type of story, genre, etc. Please tell me. I like to get feed back and I'd like to improve as a writter.  
  
Thank you 


End file.
